Pilot
A Pilot is a person, typically of a military service, that can operate and manuever a groundborne, airborne, or spaceborne vehicle. Covenant A surprisingly large number of Covenant species possess the intelligence necessary to pilot craft. Groups of Brutes or Elites can operate a spaceborne Covenant capital ship, such as the ''CCS''-class Battlecruiser or the ''Reverence''-class Cruiser, by operation of holographic consoles at the control bridge of the warship. Engineers also help in the technical maintenance of warship systems, although it is unknown if they can pilot and operate the actual warship itself. A single Brute or Elite can also pilot a Phantom dropship. Three of four Elites or Brutes can pilot large ground vehicles such as Scarab walkers, although a crew of just one Elite or Brute can pilot a singleship Banshee attack fighter, a Wraith tank, or a Ghost assault vehicle. Grunts are also known to be able to pilot Ghosts, ableit clumsily. United Nations Space Command There are two main types of pilots in the UNSC Defense Force: those of the UNSC Navy and the Marine aviators of the UNSC Marine Corps. Large crews of Navy crewmen operate and maintain UNSC starships such as ''Halycon''-class Cruisers. ''Longsword''-class Interceptors can be operated by just one Navy pilot, as can Bumblebee lifepods. While UNSC Navy personnel oftentimes pilot spaceborne craft, both UNSC Marine Corps aviators and Navy pilots are seen operating airbone craft, such as the Pelican Dropship. In Halo: Combat Evolved, it is seen that the Pelicans of the [[UNSC Pillar of Autumn|UNSC Pillar of Autumn]] are exclusively operated by two pilots from 23rd Naval Air Squadron, while in Halo 2, the Pelicans of the [[UNSC In Amber Clad|UNSC In Amber Clad]] are operated by Marine pilots. It is unknown in Halo 3 from what service of the UNSCDF the Pelican Dropships will be flown by - in the Halo 3 E3 2007 Trailer, a Pelican is seen operated by a single pilot in what appears to be a black camoflague pattern pressure suit, although others have speculated that this pilot may be an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper. While only select UNSCDF personnel operate spaceborne and airborne craft, all Marines of the UNSC Marine Corps are seen to demonstrate prowess in operating all UNSC ground vehicles - Scorpions, Warthogs, and Mongooses, and even the Covenant Ghost as well. Vehicles used by Pilots *Pelican *UNSC Longswords Fighter *Shortsword Fighters *Albatross Dropship *SkyHawk *Bumblebee class Lifepod Named Dropships/Fighters with Mentioned Pilots: *Bravo 001 -Flight Officer Mitchell - KIA *Bravo 022 *Charlie 217 -Lieutenant Rick Hale - KIA *Echo 136 -Lieutenant Peterson - KIA *Echo 206 -Petty Officer Second Class Polaski? - KIA *Echo 419 -Captain Carol "foehammer" Rawley - KIA + Lieutenant Frye - KIA + Crew Chief Cullen - KIA *Victor 933 *Knife 26 -(Not Mentioned) * The Grand Finsh - (Initals KSD) - KIE In the Covenant Pilots are relatively unseen in the Halo Series themselves. In Halo: Combat Evolved Elites Were Pilots for Spirits and In Halo 2 Brutes Were Pilots for Phantoms. Other Links Piloting Category:UNSC